fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fireball (Reminiscence)
Photo: 'Mario shooting fireballs in [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Wii_U ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]. '''Fireballs are small projectiles ejected from Mario's hands used by both Luigi and him and are the plumber's default Neutral Special in Super Smash Bros. Reminiscence. Like their previous appearances, the balls bounce along the ground and travel a short distance, weakening and shrinking in size as they continue along their path. They do minor amounts of damage to a close-up opponent, 5% to a farther away opponent and similar to other fire-based attacks, the fireballs induce flinching upon contact with another player's character. Since Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U, the attack has become more realistic with smoke and ashes coming from the flames as it moves. Characters struck will also have a slightly darkened area in the region they were hit. Customization Options Origins 'Photo: '''Fire Mario as he appears in [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_3D_World ''Super Mario 3D World]. The fireball debuted in the Mario series as early as the arcade version of [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Bros._(game) Mario Bros.] where instead of being used as weapons by either brother, they appeared as enemies which periodically appeared and traveled across the stage. Two variations of these enemies existed - red and green - and each had different movements. The red ones were more sporadic but still affected by gravity whereas the green fireballs moved in a straightforward path and didn't change due to the effects of gravity. However, the move's true origin comes from the Fire Flower which debuted in 1985's [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros. Super Mario Bros.] as a power-up the brothers could use throughout the game. Fireballs as they appeared in that game traveled along the ground, were minuscule in size, and would not cease movement until they hit something; all three attributes later made the transition to Super Smash Bros. in the form of Mario and Luigi's neutral special. The only difference between the two games was Mario never transforming into his Fire Mario form, which later reappeared as an alternate costume in all games following [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Brawl]. The custom move Fire Orb shares its name with an attack from [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_RPG:_Legend_of_the_Seven_Stars Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars]. Another similarity between Super Mario RPG and Super Smash Bros. is how Mario is able to utilize fire-based attacks without a Fire Flower, with the ability being first introduced in the former. Trivia *In the original Super Smash Bros., Mario's character model would turn completely red for several seconds when using this move. *If one listens closely enough, the sound made when the Fireball hits another player is the same as the one used in Mario Bros. when either player is hit by a fireball. *Files within the game show that Luigi was going to have this move as his neutral special by default instead of the Ice Ball. **The preview for the Neutral Special customization options for Luigi had Ice Ball placed second instead of the Fire Ball. It had a description which was the same as Mario's but with several properties not attributed to the custom move in-game. This was later fixed in patch 1.01. **When asked why he changed the neutral special of Luigi, Sakurai replied that he wanted to "make Mario and Luigi feel similar, but apart as real brothers are." Category:Subpages Category:Special Moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Reminiscence moves